Amber- An Ember Oneshot
by jax2014
Summary: Am- wait no, Ember, was hard to forget, from her blue hair to her tragic death, a character indeed. One thing we know for sure- you will remember her name.


**Hi guys! I'm a new member to this community, and I thought I would try my hand at a oneshot or something like that. Thank you so much for reading this, and I really, really hope you enjoy! Please review, I'll appreciate it very much! **

**-Jax**

Amber- an Ember Oneshot

They built a new house. It stood like a champion, tall and broad, at a cheap price, but has not been bought; because legend has it you could still taste the murky ash on the lot.

A group of teens linger on the sidewalk, facing it, making feeble attempts to hold their breath, because maybe it wasn't ash they smelled, but death, for this was the place where someone died, melted, but with flames instead of Dorothy's bucket, probably hurt a bit more.

Said it took them a minute or two to distinguish the body, it was charred and scraped and dripping, but the hair is what got em, the dyed tresses matching the coiling blue flames that engulfed what was left of the home, the pictures on the dresser and towels in the closet, eating away at memories and time spent with shameless ease.

"Dude, this is the place where she died?" A head turns, the silence breaks, and they breathe.

"Yeah. I wasn't there, but Jim was livin' cross her street, saw the whole thing. Dragged her body out, or what was left of it, her eyes melted out of her skin and she was, like, boiling or somthin."

"That's so nasty. Think anyone's gonna buy this place?"

"Nah man, I doubt it. Amber might crawl outta the TV or somethin', possess em like in those movies."

….

_Early September, four years before._

"Amber!" There is a boy with an awkward gait, for her attention.

"Ember!" She laughs, stopping to wait, and the two walk side by side, and she crosses her arms over her chest. It was windy.

"Sorry, Ember, I knew that!" He laughs and smiles shyly, it's like the movies, only even more awkward because they're not actors.

"Sure you did, ya jerk." She playfully elbows him in the ribs, and they walk, together but separate, and she holds her breath.

"Your hair is sick. Always wanted to get blue. Maybe a piercing, too, you know, to round it out."

The girl laughs, high pitched, she would at anything he would say. "I could see you with a nice turquoise. Bring out your eyes, I would suppose."

He nods, and the movie rolls on, complete with the small talk, the fake laughter, the nodding, and the wind blowing through their hair, it's pretty intense, in an awkward, teenage hormones kind of way.

Then he asks her out.

"Like, like on a date?"

"That's up for you to decide, Amber."

"Ember!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Listen, how about I give you a call, catch a movie or dinner or something."

"Sounds awesome."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

They keep on walking.

….

_Two weeks later, that same month. _

_Guess what- he never called._

_In fact, he took a drunken Snapchat hooking up with some blonde on the beach._

_I'm think she got pregnant. _

_I don't know. _

_Oh well. _

_Ember was devastated. _

Ember smashed her vanity window. "HE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE GOD DAMN RESPECT TO REMEMBER MY NAME! AMBER? SCREW HIM!"

Shattered glass cuts her palm, falls to the floor. Her parents are at dinner. Ember is a little upset, I would say. She proceeds to throw a pillow. Too light. In an instant her lava lamp flies across the room, cracking against the wall, bleeding down. To her, it symbolizes her heart.

To this day, we're not sure how her house burned down.

She meant to burn a page from a book.

It was supposed to be symbolic.

It was a yearbook from last year, the page with his name, his picture, which once made her swoon now felt like a punch to the stomach.

The fire lit.

….

_Later that night._

_Well, not much later. It happens pretty quickly. _

_Smoke pours like tears through the windows, up the chimney. _

_By the time the heartache is put out, it's too late for Am- Ember. _

_Third degree burns. Everywhere. But they say inhaling the smoke was what killed her. _

_The only thing that survived?_

_A yearbook. _

….

A group of teenage boys stand on the ground where a girl was announced dead.

"Yeah, and they were saying that she was so burned up that they could scramble eggs on her if they wanted to."

"Dude, that's nasty!"

"Ph, I'd still eat em."

"I'd prefer over easy."

"Call it the Amber Special- comes with bacon!"

The smell of ash wafts over the group of teens through a gust of wind, stronger than before.

If you listen very closely, you can hear it.

_You will remember my name. _


End file.
